An Another Cinderella Story
by springjasmine91
Summary: Gabriella is living a real life Cinderella Story. She gets to meet her prince charming in this romantic comedy. You will be happy as the ending reuniting them both.


**An Another Cinderella Story**

**Gabriella Anne Montez lived an awful life.**

_**Showing Gabriella cleaning the house, cooking and washing the bathroom floor.**_

**She has a stepfamily that likes to boss her around since her dad died.**

_**Showing her stepfamily ordering her around**_

**No one knows how she leads her life.**

_**Showing Gabriella with her only best friend at the lunch table whispering to themselves.**_

**She is a straight A student at East High. **

_**Showing Gabriella getting straight A's for her SAT.**_

**Her passion is music. She's been singing since she was five. **

_**Showing Gabriella playing the piano while singing This Is Me acoustic version **_

**The only person who knew that she can sing was her best friend, Taylor McKessie.**

"_**You should really enrol full scholarship in that school. It's like the best school for Music and Fine Arts. I know you want to. At least you can get away from your evil stepfamily."**_

**One day, Fate brought her to meet Troy Bolton, the lunkhead basketball superstar of East High. They met during Winter vacation at California. They sang together.**

_**Showing Troy and Gabriella singing This Is Me.**_

**They didn't't even realize how far their world apart they are from each other when they meet again in school.**

_**Showing Troy and Gabriella bumping during their Senior Year in the school hallways, looked into each others eyes and said together**_

"_**It's you!"**_

**See how their love will bloom in this new version of a Cinderella story and how people get in their way to stop at nothing to break the up**

_**Showing Gabriella's stepsister, Sharpay kissing Troy in the locker room and Gabriella saw them with tears in her eyes**_

**But will their love keep them both together as their go through all the hard times being together.**

**Starring:Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans-Montez**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans-Montez**

**Britney Spears as Priscilla Evans-Montez**

**Gabriella Montez is a straight A student at East High. Her life isn't exactly perfect as she imagined it would be. You see, since her dad died in the car crash when she was 10, she has been treated like a slave in her own home by her stepfamily. She would have to cook and clean the house all by herself. Gabriella only have one friend her name is Taylor McKessie. Taylor have been Gabriella's best friend ever since kindergarten. They were inseparable. They would tell everything to each other even if its about boys. **

**One day, Gabriella and her stepfamily were spending their holiday in Colorado where they stayed at a Family Lodge. It was New Years Eve and Gabriella was forced to help her Priscilla, Sharpay and Ryan for the New Years Eve celebration party. Gabriella was straightening Sharpay's hair for the Teens party at the Recreation Room. Gabriella who's been dying to go to the party ask Sharpay 'Sharpay, can I come with you to the party?' Sharpay glared at Gabriella and said 'Why? So you can humiliate me? No way. You are staying here! Do I make myself clear?' Sharpay yelled at Gabriella and left the room as soon as Gabriella nodded and has finished straightening her long blond hair. Gabriella feeling rather disappointed went out towards the direction to her room just a few doors away. She decided to stroll around a little bit and that's when she saw a music room. Inside has all kinds of musical instruments like violins, bass guitar, and even a grand piano. Gabriella decided to play a song that she has been working on while her stepfamily weren't home. She started to play This Is Me in acoustic version and when she started to sing her voice echoed in the walls of the room. Troy Bolton was walking in the hallways on his way to the party when he heard the most beautiful voice he has ever heard before. He somehow understood what the person was saying in the song. He heard the song until it finishes and wanted to congratulate the person but when he was about to open the door, the room was empty as it has always been. He wants to find that girl .Since he likes music and he has his own recording studio back home and he brought his portable one just in case, Troy ran as fast as he could to his room and recorded the song. He burn it into a CD and went towards the party hoping to find the mystery girl with the beautiful voice.**

**Meanwhile back with Gabriella, she finally decided to disobey Sharpay's orders and go the party. She showered, got dressed in a beautiful white gown with matching slippers, tiara and a white mask, did her hair in a messy bun on her head and was off towards the party without hesitation. **

**In the Recreation Room, an already dressed Troy was watching people dancing when a beautiful girl went in the room. Everyone's heads turn. Even Sharpay who was not pleased with her attention being taken by that mystery girl. Gabriella nervously walked in the room with grace and beauty that every men in the room couldn't take their eyes off of her and every girl felt a pang of jealousy and wanted to be as beautiful as she was. Gabriella stood in the middle of the dance floor and just watched as everyone around her danced to the music. That's when the music stopped and Troy was on the stage. She looked at him like everyone else with curiosity. 'Hello everyone. I would like to dedicate this song to someone. I heard this girl earlier tonight singing a song in the music room. Her voice was unbelievable. So, whoever you are this is I like you to come up here and sing a duet with me. Right here, right now.' Troy said with a cheeky smile on his face and the music starts and that's when Gabriella heard the melody. Her music. She walked slowly onto the stage and they both came face to face with each other. Gabriella started to sing the song.**

**I've always been the kind of girl**

**That hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world**

**What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream**

**Right inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show, it's time**

**To let you know**

**To let you know**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

**As the music goes Gabriella felt a pang of relieve. **

**Do you know what it's like**

**To feel so in the dark**

**To dream about a life**

**Where you're the shining star**

**Even though it seems**

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself**

**It's the only way**

**This is real, This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

**Troy sang after the second chorus and their voices became one that **

**night. **

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me (this is me)**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me **

**After the song was over, Troy took off his mask and introduced himself. 'Hi, I'm Troy. It's nice to meet the person with the beautiful voice.' Gabriella grinned with her face still with the mask was about to say something when her phone rang. 'Shit! it's Priscilla.' Gabriella thought. 'I gotta go!' Gabriella said and ran off barely noticing she left her glass slipper behind. Troy saw the glass slipper and picked it up. He then promised himself to find the mystery girl. **

**Gabriella was in her room, tired after running so fast. She quickly changed into her normal clothes and hid her dress under the bed. Gabriella rushed towards Sharpay's room which is a en-suite with Ryan's room. Gabriella helped Sharpay and just listened to her complain to her mum about what has happened that night. Priscilla just listened to her daughter talk while she was arranging the flowers on the table. Gabriella thought 'Wow, jealous much!' and rolled her eyes. Sharpay asks Gabriella 'Gabriella who do you think the girl is?' Gabriella just shook her head and said 'I don't know Sharpay. But whoever she is, she sure is lucky. But I'm sure she's not as beautiful as you are Sharpay.' Sharpay's frown turned into a smile as she has once again been complimented said 'Why thank you Gabriella. That's very thoughtful of you. Now, you can leave now. I want to get some beauty sleep' shooing Gabriella away with her freshly made manicure. Gabriella obeyed and was out the door. Outside, Gabriella smiled and walked towards her room. She was so into thoughts that she didn't realized that she has bumped into someone. They both apologize and looked into each other's eyes. Blue met brown. Just like they did on the stage. Gabriella felt like she saw those eyes before. They both went different directions. They didn't know that fate will make these two together.**

**It has been two weeks since the New Years Eve party and everything went back as usual. Gabriella as usual do her work cooking and cleaning the house and going back to school. Since its her Senior Year, Gabriella and Taylor have been very busy since they both are the Yearbook committee. But when they have time, Gabriella and Taylor would spend their time in the music room with their friend Kelsi Nielson writing music. Kelsi is also in the Senior year with them too. She has been writing music for the musical as their Drama teacher, Ms. Darbus would say. **

**One fine day, Gabriella was alone in the music room because Taylor has somewhere to go and Kelsi was at the Auditorium present for the Spring Musical. Gabriella played on the piano and sang This Is Me acoustic version once again. She was so into the song that she didn't realize that someone was listening to her sing. Troy was astonished as he heard the voice in the music room singing the song. After Gabriella was done, she went out of the room using an another entrance. A few seconds after Gabriella went out Troy went in the room hoping to find the mystery girl behind the beautiful voice but was disappointed that the room was empty.' Hello? Is anyone in here?' Troy called out no one answered. He lost her again. That's when he had an idea. Since the Senior Prom is just two weeks away, he decided to find the mystery girl there he thought as he walked towards his next class which is Calculus with his best friend, Chad Danforth. **

**Troy went to the front desk to make an announcement. 'I would like to find the mystery girl behind the beautiful voice and a missing glass slipper. I have been hearing the song ever since New Years Eve. I can't get it out of my head. So whoever you are meet me in the middle of the dance floor during Senior Prom. Thank you.' Gabriella was surprised and looked at Taylor who has the same class as she has which is Biology. In her thoughts she said to herself multiples times. 'I have to go.' Back with Troy, he was quite satisfied with his announcement and smiled while he walked towards English. He hoped that the mystery girl would come.**

**Two weeks has gone quite fast and it was time for Senior Prom. The theme of the prom is Medieval Times. Every students body have to be present but poor Gabriella she has to stay at home to clean her stepfamily's rooms. Taylor was quite disappointed that Gabriella isn't coming because she has picked out a perfect dress for Gabriella. That's when she had an idea. She called an cleaning service and followed her to Gabriella's house. Gabriella was surprised to see Taylor bringing along their dresses and also a cleaning crew. Gabriella thank Taylor and hugged her tightly. After instructing the claiming crew which rooms to clean, Gabriella and Taylor got dressed. Gabriella wore a beautiful silk white dress that show off her figures perfectly while Taylor wore a simple black dress. They curled their hair, wore some make-up and was on their way to the Prom.**

**At the Gym where the Senior Prom was held, Troy was waiting patiently in the sidelines. He was wearing his dad's tuxedo while Chad was wearing a simple shirt and coat. Chad knew about the mystery girl. He has been listening as Troy talks about the girl with the beautiful voice. 'So, man. Are you nervous you finally meet that mystery girl?' Chad asks Troy. 'Nope. But I am happy that I made this decision to meet her here. Man, I can't wait to meet her.' Troy replied and that's when Gabriella and Taylor came into the Gym. Troy and Chad mouths fell as they saw the two girls. Gabriella walked to the middle of the dance floor while Taylor went to the beverage table to get some punch. Troy followed Gabriella's beautiful features as he walked to the dance floor while Chad to the beverage table hoping he can hook up with Taylor. Troy stood right in front of Gabriella and they looked into each other's eyes and at the same time they said 'Its you!' and laughed. 'Its nice to see you again.' Troy said. 'Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet the guy who has been fantasizing about my voice since New Years Eve.' Gabriella replied. That's when the music started to slow down 'Would you do the honour of dancing with me my lady?' Troy said and Gabriella smiled and said 'Why, the pleasure is all mine sir ' and Troy hand in hand with Gabriella started to dance to So Close. **

**You're in my arms**

**And all the world is gone**

**The music playing on**

**For only two**

**So close together**

**And when I'm with you**

**So close to feeling alive**

**A life goes by**

**Romantic dreams must die**

**So I bid mine goodbye**

**And never knew**

**So close was waiting**

**Waiting here with you**

**And now, forever, I know**

**All that I want is to hold you**

**So close**

**So close to reaching**

**That famous happy end**

**Almost believing**

**This one's not pretend**

**Now you're beside me**

**And look how far we've come**

**So far**

**We are**

**So close...**

**Oh, how could I face the faceless days**

**If I should lose you now?**

**We're so close to reaching**

**That famous happy end**

**Almost believing**

**This one's not pretend**

**Let's go on dreaming**

**Though we know we are**

**So close**

**So close, and still**

**So far...**

**The couple were being watched by everyone including Sharpay who was outrage. She couldn't believe that the Troy Bolton, dancing with a tramp. She feels so embarrassed and just stormed off leaving her date Zeke alone watching the couple dancing gracefully on the dance floor. Back with Troy and Gabriella, they danced as if they were the only two people in the world. As the music was over, they received a loud applause from everyone. That's when Troy had an idea. He took Gabriella's hand and took her through the hallways to his secret rooftop garden. Under the starry night Troy looked at Gabriella' s deep chocolate brown eyes and asked 'May I know you name?' Gabriella was about to say something when her alarm clock went off. It's 11.30! She needs to get home. 'I gotta. I'm sorry. Its nice to meet you again Troy.' Troy was about to yell out to her but she was gone. She ran too fast that she almost collapsed. She caught up with Taylor who was leaning on her car. 'Where were you?' Taylor asks her driving quickly back to Gabriella's house. Gabriella with a breath said 'It was him. It was the guy that I sang with during New Years Eve. The guy is Troy Bolton.' Taylor's mouth fell down on the floor. 'What!? The Troy Bolton. Wow, I never thought lunkhead basketball boy actually sings. He must've been pretty good. 'Yeah' was all Gabriella could say. 'So, tell me. Where have you been? I was looking for you everywhere.' Taylor asks. Gabriella took a deep breath and told her best friend what had happened that night. When she was done telling Taylor the who story, they were in front of Gabriella's house. They rushed in and find the cleaning crew playing around with Priscilla's wigs. 'Come on! Sneak through the backdoor. Quickly' Gabriella whispered as they rushed through the kitchen and after they said their thank you to the cleaning crew and Taylor, she rushed upstairs and quickly changed. Gabriella rushed back downstairs just on time to greet her stepfamily home. Sharpay looking rather angry just stomped up to her bedroom following her brother and Gabriella followed them upstairs listening to Sharpay whining about her not being notice that night yet again by the mystery girl. Gabriella helped Sharpay get out of her dress ignoring all the bad things that Sharpay was saying like the mystery girl was a slut and stealing her potential boyfriend away from her even though they both know that Troy is not interested in dating Sharpay. After Gabriella was done, she heard 'Gabriella, come here at once!' an order from her step mum, Priscilla. Gabriella left the room and went towards the master bedroom were Priscilla was sitting on the bed looking rather impressed. 'Gabriella, I just want to tell you that you did a good job cleaning the rooms. Now, help me with my dress. I can't get out of this' Priscilla showing the zipper at the back of her tightly worn dress. Gabriella unzipped her up and gave a smile and said 'Thank you. Now, you can go. I need my beauty sleep.' Gabriella left the room and went back to her room with a smile happy that she has manage to keep her secret from anyone in her family. Gabriella was thinking about Troy and how they dance on the dance floor. It felt like they were the only two people in the room when they danced. In the Bolton residence, Troy was thinking about the mystery girl and the dance. He felt a spark going on when they touched and when they kissed, it felt right like they were meant to be with other. That's when he knew he has finally met his other half. His one true love. He has to know who the mystery girl is. He missed that chance twice. He will not missed the third time. **

**The next morning in school, Gabriella and Taylor was whispering talking about what has happened the night before. 'Tay, seriously do you think Troy Bolton would want to date me. A geek? I mean, I feel like I'm not good enough for him. We come from two different world. He's a jock while I'm a geek. He's popular while I'm not. He has many friends while I only got you and Kelsi. I mean, we are like sun and rain.' Gabriella explained to Taylor. Taylor just sighed and said 'Gabi, he's perfect for you. If you felt that spark, it must've been fate for you to meet again after that night in Colorado. Isn't it obvious. He's so into you that he asked you to wait for him in the middle of the dance floor last night during prom and you two danced like you were professionals. I can see that in both of you. You two has feelings for each other. Trust me. I have someone telling me last night about Troy looking for the mystery girl. It must've been you all along. I had a feeling he would stop at nothing to find you.' Now it was Gabriella turn to sigh 'I think you're right. I'm just afraid that I might get hurt just to love him' Gabriella replied. As they walked they were stunned to find Troy and Chad giving out flyers. On the billboards everywhere they go were a sketch picture of her in mask and a question mark on her face. They looked at each other as they passed through the crowd and into homeroom where they met with the familiar faces of their classmates. Kelsi greeted them hello while they sat on their respectable tables as class was about to start. Sharpay was at the other side of the room manicuring her nails while Ryan was talking to an another classmate. Ms Darbus then stood up from her table and said 'Settle down students' and waited for them to settle down into their tables. Troy who was still holding the flyers gave one to Ms Darbus. The teacher just took one paper and said 'Now, I know last night's event was a magical night for everyone, as I presume. Now let's get into something more important. The Spring Musical has arrived and there will be auditions being held I the auditorium. So, whoever is brave enough to come and audition, you are welcome to come tomorrow during free period. Now, an announcement from Ms. Taylor McKessie. Taylor?' Ms Darbus finished. Taylor with a smile stood up and said 'Thank you Ms Darbus. Now, since its our Senior Year, the Yearbook committee wants all the Seniors to give their pictures to us as soon as you can. The deadline is in two weeks. So, as the president of the yearbook committee, please send your pictures as soon as possible. Thank you.' Everyone clapped as Gabriella sat down and the bell rang for their first period. The students rushed out and walked towards the directions of their classed. Since Taylor and Gabriella has the same class, they walked side by side towards English. Gabriella could not believe that Troy would do this just to find her. As the day went by quickly, Gabriella hoped that one day, she and Troy will be together. **

**She as usual went to the music room and that's when she sang This Is Me again. She didn't realized that Sharpay has passed the room with Ryan and saw her sing and that's when they knew who the mystery girl is all this while. Ryan just ignore his sister who has a sinister look on her face. 'Ryan, I have a plan!' and that's when Sharpay decided to humiliate Gabriella and get Troy at the same time and the plan will be held suring pep rally.**

**Many weeks has passed and it was time for the Wildcats final game against West High Knights. A day before the game there's a pep rally and Troy and his team mates joined the pep rally which is being held in the Gym where everyone was celebrating. Since Sharpay is captain of the cheerleading squad, she made a play with her cheer squad to humiliate Gabriella. Since its compulsory for everyone to join the pep rally it is pretty crowded in the Gym. Gabriella and Taylor was quite excited. They didn't realized that someone will be hurt afterwards.**

**Sharpay came onto the stage gracefully with a mask on. Gabriella felt like a bomb just hit her. Its her dress that she wore during prom. Sharpay stole her dress. 'I am a mystery girl' Sharpay started to say. 'No one know who I am.' She continued. There were many snickering comments from the jocks but she just ignore them. 'But no will know that I am just a servant girl. A slave in my own home.' Gabriella felt like crying but she just choked them all down. That's when Sharpay continued 'Who am I? Why, I am none other than Gabriella Montez and I would love to meet him one more time. I just want to tell Troy Bolton that I am his mystery girl. Its me.' Gabriella didn't realized that there were tears running down her face as Taylor took Gabriella's hand and brought her somewhere different. They listened as they all laughed while they walked out the door. Gabriella and Taylor stopped when they thought they heard Troy's voice calling out for Gabriella. Gabriella stopped, told Taylor to go and she waited for Troy to come. A few seconds later, Troy came up to her and said 'Gabriella, please, Don't leave. Please. Just talk to me.' He was pleading. Gabriella cried even more and that's when Troy kissed her. It felt right. 'Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?' Troy asks and Gabriella just nodded. Troy took something from his backpack and showed it to Gabriella while saying 'You left this at the lodge in Colorado. I was looking for you and now I found you.' they kissed again now more passionately. It was the best feeling they both felt ever in their who life. On that day on they both promise each other to stay together. **

**In the hallway, Sharpay saw everthing. The pang of jealousy overwhelm her. She made another plan. This time it will break them up. Ryan was nowhere to be seen. He don't want to be involve in hurting anyone especially family. Sharpay just ignore the fact that her brother doesn't want to help her hurt Gabriella even more. **

**The next day, it was the day of the basketball teams. Two rivals Wildcats versus Knights. It was a quarter half of the game and West High Knights were leading by six points. Troy looked at Gabriella who was sitting on the stands smiling at him and she gave him a flying kiss. Troy then knew it was time and its their last time to be together. He quickly passed the ball to Chad to passed to Zeke who passed it back to Troy who was open, he shoots he scores and the East High Wildcats won the Championship game. They all celebrated. Troy and Gabriella kissed while Chad kissed Taylor who blushed like mad afterwards. **

**Troy was in the locker room ready to meet Gabriella at the parking lot. He was about to go out when he was blocked by Sharpay who said 'Hi Troy. Congratulation on winning the Championship. Who were great out there.' Troy tried to push her but she was leaning to close to him he couldn't get out. Look Sharpay, its nice of you to come here and congratulate me but is it necessary to lean very close to me. I mean I need my space. Sharpay just ignore his comments and started kissing him .Gabriella was looking for Troy. She was a few centimetres away when she heard lockers being banged hardly. She went to the direction of the noise and found Troy kissing Sharpay. That's when the tears welled up in her eyes. She yelled out. Troy, how could you. I loved you. We're over!' and Gabriella ran away. Troy pushed Sharpay who gave a very sinister smile as Troy ran after Gabriella. He looked everywhere for her but she was gone. **

**Gabriella walked to Taylor's house and it was raining. Taylor opened the door to find a crying Gabriella soaking wet. 'Tay, help me' and that's when she fainted but Taylor caught her right on time. She carried Gabriella to her room and put her on her own bed. She ran downstairs to get a towel, a change of clothes, a small bowl of water and a small hand towel and ran upstairs again. She dip the towel in the bowl, rinsed it and put it on Gabriella's forehead. Taylor closed the door and went downstairs to watch some TV. When her mum came home, she told her mum that Gabriella is staying over. She doesn't want Gabriella to go back to that retched house. This must have been Sharpay's idea of hurting Gabriella. She would do anything to get anyone who gets in her way. Taylor was quite sad what had happened to Gabriella. A few hours later, Gabriella woke up and Taylor told her to come down for dinner. Gabriella walked silently downstairs with a slight frown. Gabriella sat down and started eating. Dinner was quiet. After dinner, Gabriella sat down on Taylor's bed and that's when Taylor ask. Gabi, what happened? Tell me.' Gabriella took a deep breath and told Taylor the whole thing from the noise in the locker room until the part that she ran away. Taylor just listened quietly and she knew it must have been Sharpay's idea. She didn't listen until she heard Gabriella said the part that is make her even more heartbroken. 'Tay, I told you. We come from different worlds. He is better of without me.' Taylor wanted to cry. 'Gabi, don't say that. He loves you and you loves him. It's all that matters. You can't change love. You two are meant to be with each other. I had a feeling this is Sharpay idea to hurt you. Come on, let me call Chad. He knows everything. He was that guy who told me about you being the mystery girl.' Taylor flipped open her phone and dialled Chad's cell phone. **

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Chad: Hello?**

**Taylor: Hey Chad. Its Taylor. I got Gabriella here. Do you know about what happened earlier? **

**Chad: Yeah. Troy told me. He was being kissed by Sharpay. Man, I hate that chick. Is Gabriella there?**

**Taylor: Yeah. Here you can talk to her. (passing the phone to Gabriella)**

**Gabriella: Hey Chad. **

**Chad: Hey Gabi. Look, its all a misunderstanding. I know Troy. He loves you. He's been crazy and wouldn't stop talking about you. Trust me.**

**Gabriella: (She laughed out loud) Yeah, I know. I saw those flyers the other day. Who drew them?**

**Chad: Me. Yeah, its one of my many talents just like Troy has. Look Gabriella I need to go. Gotta start practicing for the next game. Bye Gabriella.**

**Gabriella: Bye. ( and hung up the phone)**

'**So, what did he say?' Taylor asks Gabriella who gave back her cell phone. 'He said it was Sharpay who went onto Troy. He tried everything in his power to let go but she's too strong. Tay, what should we do?' Gabriella explained. Taylor thought for a while and that's when it hit her. Gabriella saw Taylor smile a very mischievous smile and Gabriella said in a stern voice 'Tay, what are you up to?' Taylor hid her smile and said Nothing. Just a really plan to get back on Sharpay. It has nothing to do with Troy and you. Excuse me, I gotta make a few calls.' Taylor quickly ran to the bathroom where she called Chad and told him the plan. Operation Payback . Like everyone says revenge is sweet. **

**Troy tried his best to get close to Gabriella for the next few days but Gabriella was quick to avoid him. Taylor felt quite frustrated with Gabriella's attitude. She texted Chad 'Commence Operation Payback is a go!' Taylor slipped her phone in her pocket and said to Gabriella. 'Gabi, can you come with me for a sec. I wanna show you something' and Gabriella followed her friend towards the auditorium. They arrived just on time. Ms Darbus was sitting in her chair and Taylor said 'We're here Ms Darbus for the extended audition.' At the same time, Troy was dragging Troy by his arm. We're here Ms. Darbus' and Ms Darbus just said 'Good. Now Troy, Gabriella can you please stand in the middle of the stage please. Let's not waste time. I have a lot of work to do. Kelsi. Music!' Troy and Gabriella both stood in the middle of the stage with microphones on their hands. Kelsi starts playing This Is Me on the piano in a more faster key. Gabriella started singing and Troy was astonished to hear her voice. In the middle of the song, Sharpay came in the auditorium with Zeke beside her as they saw Troy and Gabriella singing the song perfectly with no flaws anywhere. Sharpay cried as she realized that she has hurt Gabriella's feelings all this while and Gabriella never complains. She wanted to run up the stage and apologize to Gabriella but Zeke held her by the shoulder. As they song was over, Ms Darbus who was impressed with Troy and Gabriella's performance said 'Troy and Gabriella you two are in the main lead. Kelsi give the notes for the second act. Work on it with them' and left the auditorium. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and at the same time they both said 'I'm sorry' and they both laughed. Sharpay came up to them and said 'Troy, Gabriella I just wanna tell you that I am sorry for hurting and trying to break up the both of you. I know I was mean to you but now I understand why you two were meant to be with each other. Will you forgive me and can we still be friends? ' Gabriella smiled and said 'Sharpay, its okay. I'm not mad. I forgive you. You can the third BFF that I've ever had after Taylor and Kelsi of course' and they all laughed. 'Thanks Gabriella. It means a lot to me.' Sharpay replied. The girls shared hugs while the guys just high-fives each other. They are the gang of East High and they will never be separated again. **

**As the weeks go by, the gang would hang out together. Zeke asked Sharpay out, Chad and Taylor are going out too while Ryan who has a long crush on Kelsi asks her on a date so it's a quadruple date beside Troy and Gabriella. They hang out together. No one was left out. In school, they would sit in one table as a gang and there's no such thing as a status quo thanks to the reunited of Troy and Gabriella. **

**One day, Gabriella was studying for her Biology exam in her room. She heard a small knock and Sharpay went in. In her hand, there is a letter that has her name on it. 'Look what I got' Sharpay said. Gabriella said 'What?' and Sharpay said 'Tada. A letter from Julliard. I know you've been dying to go there. I heard Taylor and you were talking about this college. I got in too. Come on open it!' Gabriella opened the letter and slowly read it. When she read the first line she jumped for joy and yelled out 'I got in!' and they both jumped together side by side with joy. 'I have to tell Troy.' Gabriella opened her phone and shooed Sharpay out. Sharpay just laughed and went out to tell the news to Ryan. He would be so excited. Gabriella dialled Troy's cell**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Troy: Hey babe. What's up?**

**Gabriella: Oh, nothing. Just wanna tell you the good news.**

**Troy: What good news?**

**Gabriella: I got in Julliard!**

**Troy: OMG, Ella that's so great. I'm so proud of you. **

**Gabriella: Thanks. So, Mr. Lunkhead Basketball man where are you heading to? Did you get the offer letter from U&A yet? **

**Troy: Nah, better. I got in Julliard too. I'm surprised that I got in. I didn't even thought that I was acceptable to be in the most prestigious music school in the whole of New York. Can you believe it!**

**Gabriella: OMG! You got in too? Wow, that means we'll be meeting each other even more than ever. I knew fate would never separate the both of us. Right Troy? Hey where are you now?**

**Troy: Right. Look behind you.**

**Gabriella looked behind her to find Troy with a cheeky grin a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Jasmine. Her favourite flower. 'She opened the door and Troy gave her the bouquet and said 'A beautiful bouquet for the most beautiful person in the whole wide world.' Gabriella blushed and Troy who couldn't resist kissed her in a passionate way. Gabriella put the bouquet of flower on her study table and they went on a hot make out session. 'I love you Troy Alexander Bolton' Gabriella said and Troy replied 'I love you too Gabriella Ann Montez.' It was the start of something beautiful for this beautiful couple.**

**A few months have passed and the gang graduated from High School and now off to go to college. Chad, Zeke and Taylor are going to U&A while Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi are going to Julliard. Turns out they are in on scholarships. It was a beautiful in the falls as Troy, Chad, Zeke and Ryan put the backs in the trunk of the car. Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi looked at the boys as they struggle to put in all the big bags in the trunks of the car while laughing. In front of the door, Priscilla was crying begging for Gabriella to stay. 'Gabriella. Please, I need you. Don't leave me here with these people' pointing towards the new maids that Gabriella has found to replace her. Gabriella just smiled at her and said 'Can't I got my whole future ahead of me at Julliard. See you Priscilla. Take care' and went in the car. Sharpay and Ryan waved goodbye as Priscilla defeated gave a fake smile and waved them goodbye. Chad, Taylor and Zeke waved them goodbye as Troy starts up the car and was off to go to the airport to catch their plane to New York. It was a beautiful happily ever after, after all for Troy and Gabriella as they all lived happily ever after. **

**The End**


End file.
